The present invention relates generally to a method for forming a ceramic-glass-metal seal and more particularly for forming such a seal by microwave heating.
Conventional sealing of ceramics to metals is done using resistant heating furnaces consuming relatively high quantities of energy, time and manpower while subjecting the ceramics to rather hostile environments.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of forming ceramic-glass-metal seals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an easily automated, low energy, efficient, fast, and effective method for forming ceramic-glass-metal seals.